leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Yasuo/@comment-26869721-20170125163931/@comment-31203455-20170203142150
You have a hard neck to condemn someone else about ego when you come across as being utterly pompous yourself. Now, I may not be a genius, but I know what overload means. I also know that League players have a bad habit of railroading terms, such as "one shot" which rarely gets applied to actually being killed by one ability or at a stretch one second. Instead its for some reason applied to being killed in one go, regardless of the number of skills used nor even if it takes more than one second, even though killing someone in a continuous fight over 20 seconds should then be deemed as a "one-shot". Of course, that kind of fight isn't harped on about. Anyway, "overload" is as it appears in the English dictionary refers to an excessive amount of something. To put too many things in or on something. I am sorry if you are repulsed by the use of non-game terms, but I would like to point out that if we are only allowed to use the "dictionary of LoL" then there are going to be very limited ways people can communicate. Consider the actual word and where it came from. The LoL term obvious came from somewhere or else it would have been called something non-sensical like "Frigadilio noclicide" or "glurnk". Considering we are talking using English not Riotese, I think I am allowed to ignore the restricted view of the term "overloaded" because that is what has happened; for some strange reason many terms are constricted to one aspect of meaning by the community. So, Naz, do you think we can talk in normal English dialect? Not in League of Legends restricted meaning community terms? I would offer to speak another fully available language but sadly I am too much of a potato in learning languages and so my French is my only other possible choice but is very very limited. Carrying on, Yasuo is a Fighter/Slayer, so is an close combat orientated (usually) auto-attack reliant hunter of squishies, that tend to have abilities to support their auto attacks. They don't have as much burst as Slayers or Slayer/Fighters and are meant to have less "bulk" than Fighter/Tanks. If I am wrong about what Yasuo is, then please tell me. Is he an assassin (slayer)? Then why does he have a shield, windwall, easy affinity with Phantom Dancer and readily available crowd control that can extend to affect multiple teams? Is he a fighter (...erm fighter. not quite a bruiser)? Then why does he have assassin level burst? Why can be build glass and get away with it? Why can be build bruiser and still get away with it? I hate Yasuo for his imbalance, not for the champion himself. His playstyle would have been so fun if it wasn't for the coddling and skill-flattening damage they gave him. I also dislike Heimerdinger and Twisted Fate, but it doesn't mean I am calling for their nerfs. There is a difference between demanding nerfs because a champion doesn't fit your aesthetics (or playstyle) and demanding a reduction in power (or capability) where there is a genuine overload of strength in a champion's kit. Maybe if you were not acting so terribly nauseous (seeing people trying to use Latin to look smart has that affect on me to), you'd find the link between my argument about Yasuo being "overload" and my list of all the crap that makes Yasuo overloaded. Why do I think Yasuo is overloaded? Well I have listed off what makes his kit overloaded, because it is the contents of a kit that decides a champions label of being overloaded or not. Could you connect the dots if I said "fire, gasoline, air currents, flammable material, hot weather, stupidity" in response to someone asking why is the house a charred mess? You managed to start and end your post with pompous jabs at me. They lose their sting considerably if you act in the exact same way you are condemning. Its fine to talk in a smart manner, I feel quite comfortable doing so but I am not afraid to say that I am not a genius, but talking smart and uppity with pointless "intellectual" Latin use just comes across, well, quite dumb really. Now, we both look like idiots fighting here. I am more than willing to admit that I can be a silly twit, but your ego-condemning belief that you are better than me just drags you back down among the weeds with me. We can both have a back and forth without acting like we are petty politicians in parliament. I will be more clear on anything you think I have mumbled out and you can be less full of yourself and maybe think outside of the Riot-box? We can all play nice.